District 12
District 12 ~''Mining''~ "One of the outer districts, this is nonetheless a crucial one. These brave and hardy workers descend deep into the earth each day to mine the coal that keeps our nation running." Industry District 12 mines the coal found deep inside the earth. The coal is then shipped to the Capitol for use in Panem. The coal keeps Panem running along with District 5, Power. Tributes *Katniss Everdeen- Katniss won the 74th Hunger Games and survived the 75th Hunger Games. She was seen as a rebel after she ate the nightlock berries. *Peeta Mellark- Peeta survived both the 74th Hunger Games and the 75th Hunger Games. He got gravely injured in both Games and had to be helped around to move. *Haymitch Abernathy- Haymitch won the 50th Hunger Games and he was reaped to go into the 75th Hunger Games but Peeta volunteered in his place. *Maysilee Donner- Maysilee was a female tribute in the 50th Hunger Games. She allied with Haymitch. Soon after she broke off the alliance, she was killed by Candy Pink Bird Muttations. |} Citizens =Known Citizens= *Mayor Undersee *Katniss Everdeen *Mrs. Everdeen *Primrose Everdeen *Peeta Mellark *Maysilee Donner *Haymitch Abernathy *Madge Undersee *Gale Hawthorne *Hazelle Hawthorne *Vick Hawthorne *Posy Hawthorne *Rory Hawthorne *Greasy Sae *Darius *Mr. Everdeen *Romulus Thread *Bristel *Delly Cartwright *Rooba *Ripper *Cray *Purnia *Thom *Leevy =Tributes= *Maysilee Donner (deceased) *Haymitch Abernathy *Katniss Everdeen *Peeta Mellark =Victors= *Haymitch Abernathy - Won the 50th Hunger Games *Katniss Everdeen - Won the 74th Hunger Games *Peeta Mellark - Won the 74th Hunger Games =Mayors= *Mayor Undersee =Escorts= *Effie Trinket =Rebels= *Katniss Everdeen *Peeta Mellark *Haymitch Abernathy *Gale Hawthorne *Mrs. Everdeen *Primrose Everdeen *Delly Cartwright *Greasy Sae Naming *Undersee - Showing results for Undersea (uhn-der-see) *#located, carried on, or used under the surface of the sea *Katniss (cat-niss) *#a plant *Everdeen - Showing results for Evergreen (ev-er-green) *#having green leaves throughout the entire year, the leaves of the past season not being shed until after the new foliage has been completely formed. *Primrose *Peeta - Showing results for Pita (pee-tuh) *#a type of flat bread *Mellark - No results found *Maysilee - No results found *Primrose (prim-rohz) *#any plant of the genus Primula, as P. vulgaris (English primrose), of Europe, having yellow flowers, or P. sinensis (Chinese primrose), of China, having flowers in a variety of colors. *Donner - No results found *Haymitch - No results found *Abernathy (ab-er-nath-ee) *#U.S. clergyman and civil-rights leader *Madge (maj) *#a female given name, form of Margaret *Gale (gale) *#a strong wind *Hawthorne (haw-thawrne) *#U.S. novelist and short-story writer *Hazelle - Showing results for Hazel (hey-zuhl) *#any shrub or small tree beloning to the genus Corylus, of the birch family, having toothed, ovate leaves and bearing edible nuts *Vick (vik) *#a male given name, form of Victor *Rory (rawr-ee) *#a male given name *Posy (poh-zee) *#a flower or bouquet *Sae - No results found *Darius (day-rahy-us) *#a king of Persia *Romulus (rom-yuh-luhs) *#the founder of Rome, in 753 b.c., at its first kind: a son of Mars and Rhea Silvia, he and his twin brother, Remus, were abandoned as babies, suckled by a she-wolf, and brought up by a shepherd; Remus was finally killed for mocking the fortifications of Rome, which Romulus had just founded. *Thread (thred) *#a fine cord of flax, cotton, or other fibrous material spun out to considerable lenght, especially when composed of two or more filaments twisted together *Bristel - Showing results for Bristle (bris-uhl) *#one of the short, stiff, coarse hairs of certain animals, especially hogs, used extensively in making brushes *Delly - No results found *Cartwright (kahrt-rahyt) *#English clergyman; inventor of the power-driven loom *Rooba - No results found *Ripper (rip-er) *#a person or thing that rips *Cray (kray) *#informal form of crayfish *Purnia - No results found *Thom - No results found *Leevy - No results found For a complete list of Districts go here.... Category:Districts Category:District 12